


untitled

by Carousal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	untitled

"อีกนิดเดียว อีกนิดเดียวเท่านั้นเองแท้ ๆ!"

"เขาขัดขวางเรา!"

"เขาทำแบบนั้นทำไม!"

บทสนทนาที่เต็มไปด้วยความกราดเกรี้ยว และเสียงกระทบกระแทกที่ดังปึงปังอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก ทำให้เส็งค่อย ๆ หลุดพ้นจากภวังค์แห่งการหลับใหล ทันทีที่เศษเสี้ยวแรกสุดของสติสัมปชัญญะเริ่มกลับคืน ความเจ็บปวดก็แล่นพล่านตั้งแต่ส่วนปลายสุดของเส้นผมจรดปลายเท้าจนเขาต้องสำลักออกมา...ศีรษะเจ็บปลาบเหมือนมีฝีกลัดหนองจำนวนมหาศาลอยู่ใต้ผิวหนัง หนังตาตึงปวดเปียกชื้นทั้งสองข้าง ปากยังรู้สึกได้ถึงรสโลหะที่ปะปนในเลือดและสัมผัสของแผลใหญ่น้อยที่กระพุ้งแก้ม คอปวดเหมือนถูกเค้น ส่วนร่างที่ชาดิกนั้นเหมือนถูกตรึงไว้ด้วยตะปูที่สร้างขึ้นจากความเจ็บปวด ทันทีที่คิดจะขยับ เส้นใยทุกเส้นของกล้ามเนื้อทุกมัดก็จะกรีดร้องเป็นความเจ็บปลาบที่แล่นเป็นริ้วเสียดแทงสมองเสียจนต้องเลิกล้มความตั้งใจนั้น

ที่นี่ที่ไหน? เกิดอะไรขึ้น?

เปลือกตาที่บวมจนแทบปิดเป็นอวัยวะเพียงหนึ่งเดียวที่ดูเหมือนจะยังฟังคำสั่งของเจ้าของอยู่บ้าง แม้มันจะปวดตึงและปล่อยให้น้ำตาเหนียว ๆ ไหลพรากอย่างไม่อาจควบคุมก็ตาม เส็งพยายามมองไปทางต้นเสียงที่ปลุกเขาขึ้นมา มันยังคงอยู่และดูเหมือนจะยิ่งชัดเจนขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เป็นหลักฐานว่านั่นไม่ใช่ความฝัน...แว่บแรก เขามองไม่เห็นอะไรเลยนอกจากความมืด ช้านาน เงาโค้งของอาคารและแสงจันทร์สีเงินจึงค่อยปรากฏขึ้นพร้อม ๆ กับร่างที่ปกคลุมด้วยเส้นผมสีเงินที่เจิดจ้ายิ่งกว่าแสงจันทร์

คาดาจ!

ความทรงจำกลับคืนมา รวดเร็วและรุนแรงเหมือนสายน้ำที่ไหลเชี่ยวกราก...คาดาจ...ใช่ เขาได้พบกับคาดาจในถ้ำบนภูเขาทางเหนือ เด็กนั่นโจมตีเขากับพรรคพวกอย่างดุร้าย โดยมีเป้าหมายอยู่ที่หัวของเจโนวาที่พวกเขาเพิ่งค้นพบในหลุมอุกาบาตที่นั่น เส็งจำได้ว่าท่ามกลางความชุลมุนวุ่นวายที่แทบมองไม่เห็นหนอะไรเลยนั้น เขาผลักท่านประธานที่กอดกล่องเก็บส่วนหัวของเจโนวาไว้แน่นเหมือนมันเป็นสมบัติล้ำค่าเข้าสู่อ้อมแขนของรู้ด ตะโกนแข่งกับเสียงปืนให้อิริน่านำเฮลิคอปเตอร์บินขึ้น ก่อนที่จะรู้สึกถึงกระสุนปืนที่พุ่งทะลุผ่านไหล่...ภาพสุดท้ายที่เขาเห็นคือภาพดวงตาสีเขียวรูปจันทร์เสี้ยวเหมือนตาแมวในระยะประชิด เรือนผมสีเงินสะท้อนกับหิมะ และรอยยิ้มแสยะ ก่อนที่ความรู้สึกแปลบเหมือนถูกไฟช็อตตรงสีข้างจะทำให้สติสัมปชัญญะทั้งมวลถูกทำลายลง

...ยังไม่ตาย...เส็งคิดในใจขณะที่พยายามเบิกตาให้กว้างที่สุดเพื่อเก็บภาพเด็กชายผมเงินที่กำลังอาละวาดเตะถีบข้าวของและใช้ฝักดาบฟาดเปะปะไปมาพร้อมกับร้องตะโกนอย่างคนหัวเสียสุดขีดเอาไว้ให้ชัดที่สุด แต่ดูเหมือนจะไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ากันนักในฐานะเชลย ความเจ็บปวดทั่วร่างบ่งบอกว่าเขาคงถูกทารุณกรรมมากมายหลังจากหมดสติไปแล้ว...แล้วท่านประธานเล่า? ท่านประธานหนีรอดไปได้หรือเปล่า?

"มองอะไรหา? ไอ้สุนัขรับใช้ชินระ!!" คาดาจตวาดลั่นเมื่อหันมาปะเข้ากับดวงตาที่จ้องเขม็งของเส็งเข้าพอดี "หัวเราะเยาะฉันอยู่งั้นเหรอ? หัวเราะเยาะฉันอยู่สินะ ไอ้เลวเอ๊ย! แกจะหัวเราะต่อไปได้อีกไม่กี่น้ำหรอก!"

ฝักดาบทั้งแท่งฟาดเปรี้ยงลงมาบนโหนกแก้มของเขา เต็มแรงจนได้ยินเสียงแตกดังเปรี๊ยะ...กระดูกใบหน้าของเขาน่าจะหัก...เส็งขยับไม่ได้แม้แต่จะอ้าปากร้องออกมาด้วยความเจ็บปวดเมื่อรองเท้าของอีกฝ่ายบดขยี้ลงบนยอดอก เขาเพิ่งรู้ว่ากระดูกซี่โครงน่าจะหักอยู่แล้วสักสี่ห้าท่อน และอีกไม่นานคงจะหักเพิ่มขึ้นอีก คาดาจระดมฟาดดาบในมือลงมาตามเนื้อตัวของเขาโดยไม่ใส่ใจเลยว่ามันจะไปกระทบโดนที่ตรงไหนบ้าง "ฉันจะฆ่าแก!" เด็กชายร้องคำรามด้วยโทสะกล้า

เสียงเนื้อหนังถูกกระแทกดังระงม เส็งงอตัวขึ้นด้วยความเจ็บปวด ลมหายใจขาดห้วงจากเท้าที่เหยียบกดลิ้นปี่โดยไม่มีวี่แววจะปราณี...คาดาจกำลังโกรธ...นั่นเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เส็งพอจะประมวลได้...หมายความว่าเด็กนั่นทำอะไรสักอย่างไม่สำเร็จ เขาหวังเหลือเกินว่านั่นจะเป็นเพราะท่านประธานหนีรอดไปได้

"หยุดนะคาดาจ!"

การทารุณกรรมหยุดกึกลงทันทีที่เสียงแหบห้าวเฉียบขาดดังขึ้น เหลือแต่เท้าที่ยังคงเหยียบเค้นหน้าอกของเขา หูแว่วเสียงเย้ยหยันของคาดาจในขณะที่ความรุนแรงจากปลายเท้ากดจิกทวีขึ้นจนกระดูกซี่โครงลั่นกร๊อบ...มันหักอีกซี่หนึ่งแล้ว "ทำไมฉันต้องหยุด?"

"สองคนนั้นเป็นของฉัน นายยกให้ฉันแล้ว" เสียงเรียบเรื่อยกล่าวไม่รู้ไม่สนว่าเขากำลังจะขาดใจอยู่แล้ว "ปล่อยเขาซะ คาดาจ"

น้ำหนักของเท้าหายไปแต่โดยดี เส็งงอตัว ไอโขลกออกมาเป็นเลือดสด ๆ

"ทำไมฉันถึงจะต้องตามใจนาย ในขณะที่นายขัดขวางฉันด้วย" คาดาจตะโกนเหมือนเด็กที่เอาแต่ใจ "นายช่วยพี่ทำไม?"

เส็งพยายามลืมตาอีกครั้ง มันยากกว่าครั้งก่อน

"นายไม่ได้ต้องการฆ่าเขาจริง ๆ หรอกใช่ไหม?" เสียงนั้นถามกลับเรียบ ๆ

ภาพที่ปรากฏตรงหน้าเป็นสีแดง...ยากที่จะจำแนกได้ว่าเป็นเพราะมันเป็นสีแดงจริง ๆ หรือเพราะเลือดที่ชโลมย้อมนัยน์ตาของเขาอยู่กันแน่ "ทำไมฉันถึงจะไม่อยากฆ่าเขา! ฉันเกลียดเขา! เขาจะฆ่าฉัน!"

ไม่ใช่...ทุกอย่างไม่ได้เป็นสีแดง...แค่บางอย่าง...ผ้าคลุม...ผมยาวนั่นสีดำ และแขนข้างซ้ายที่หันมาทางเขาก็มีประกายสีทอง

คุ้นตา...ทว่านึกไม่ออก

"คาดาจ คลาวด์ไม่ได้ต้องการจะฆ่านาย" ริมฝีปากซีดใต้แสงจันทร์ขยับอธิบายอย่างใจเย็น "เขามาที่นี่เพื่อเอาตัวพวกเด็ก ๆ ที่นายพามากลับไป เขาสู้เพราะนายจู่โจมเขาก่อน และ" เสียงถอนหายใจปะปนมาแผ่ว ๆ "เขาอาจจะต้องการฆ่าเซฟิรอธ แต่ไม่ใช่นาย นายอาจมีความทรงจำของเซฟิรอธ แต่นายไม่ใช่เขา ไม่มีความจำเป็นอะไรเลยที่นายกับคลาวด์จะต้องฆ่ากัน เข้าใจไหม?"

ใบหน้านั้นหันมา ดวงตาสีแดงเปล่งประกายใต้เงาของเรือนผมสีดำ เส็งเบิกตากว้าง เขาจำได้ในทันที

วินเซนต์ วาเลนไทน์

อวาแลนซ์...อสูรทดลองของโฮโจ...อดีตทาร์ครุ่นพี่ที่เขาเคยได้เห็นโปรไฟล์...ข้อมูลทั้งหมดของวินเซนต์พุ่งทะยานเข้ามาท่ามกลางความมืดในหัวเขาเหมือนคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ถูกเรียกคำสั่ง DIR…คาดาจทำเสียงฮึดฮัดในลำคอ ดวงตาสีเขียวปนอำพันมองวินเซนต์ที่ยืนตระหง่านราวกับกำแพง...กำแพงที่กางกั้นระหว่างความเป็นกับความตาย

"แต่แม่อาจจะอยู่กับพี่ก็ได้" คาดาจพูดด้วยเสียงที่อ่อนลง

"ถ้าฉันบอกว่าไม่ได้อยู่ นายจะเชื่อฉันไหม?" วินเซนต์ถาม

คาดาจนิ่งไป หน้ายังมุ่ยแสดงความไม่เห็นด้วยแต่ไม่สามารถขัดใจอีกฝ่าย เขาผละจากเส็ง เดินไปหาวินเซนต์ซึ่งใช้มือข้างซ้ายตบเบา ๆ ที่แผ่นหลังเด็กชายสองสามที "ไปช่วยยาซูข้างนอก แล้วบอกลอซให้เร็ว ๆ ด้วยล่ะ"

คาดาจออกไปแล้ว เส็งจึงรู้สึกตัวว่าวินเซนต์ทรุดตัวลงนั่งใกล้ ๆ มือข้างที่เป็นกงเล็บสีทองยาวประคองใบหน้าของเขาขึ้นอย่างระมัดระวัง แสงสีเหลืองอมส้มจัดจ้าสว่างวาบขึ้นจนเขาต้องรีบหลับตาลงโดยอัตโนมัติ

"ลืมตา" วินเซนต์สั่ง

แม้จะเย็นชา แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่การข่มขู่...เส็งพยายามเปิดเปลือกตาลืมขึ้น ปล่อยให้แสงสว่างจ้าพุ่งเข้าตา...เขามองเห็นเงาอะไรสักอย่างโบกไปมาช้า ๆ อยู่ตรงหน้า "มองตามนิ้วฉัน"

เขาทำตาม แสงสีส้มดับลงพร้อม ๆ กับเรี่ยวแรงในการฝืนเปิดถ่างเปลือกตาก็หมดสิ้นลงเช่นกัน เขาปล่อยให้เปลือกตาปิด หูแว่วเสียงพึมพำก่อนที่ระอายของเวทรักษาจะโอบล้อมร่างเขาจางบาง ความเจ็บปวดถูกแทนที่ด้วยความเย็นสดชื่น เส็งปล่อยให้กระแสพลังเอิบอาบร่างเต็มที่ เขาไม่อยากให้มันสิ้นสุดลงเลย

อย่างไรก็ตาม มันก็สิ้นสุด

ความปวดตึงที่เปลือกตายังคงอยู่ แต่น้อยลงมากแล้ว เขาหายใจได้สะดวกขึ้น แม้จะไม่ดีเท่าตอนก่อนถูกคาดาจกระทืบยอดอก เขาลืมตาขึ้น แรงเสียดเล็ก ๆ ในแผ่นอกบ่งบอกว่ากระดูกซี่โครงยังหัก...แต่โหนกแก้มที่น่าจะแหลกละเอียดไปแล้ว ดูเหมือนอย่างน้อยมันก็ยังคงรูปอยู่

"ฉันทำได้แค่นี้" วินเซนต์กล่าวเบา ๆ เมื่อเห็นกิริยาท่าทีของเส็ง "อย่างน้อยมันก็คงทำให้นายไม่เจ็บปวดถึงตาย"

"...วาเลนไทน์..." เขาพยายามเปล่งเสียงเป็นครั้งแรก ต้องอาศัยการข่มอย่างมากมายที่จะไม่ให้ไอออกมา มันจึงแผ่วหวิวแทบไม่ต่างอะไรกับเสียงกระซิบ "ทำไม?"

"พักผ่อนซะ" วินเซนต์สั่งโดยไม่ไยดีกับคำถามที่กินนัยมากมายนั่น "นี่ยังไม่ใช่เวลาสำหรับคุยกัน"

เสียงคาดาจลอดเข้ามาแว่ว ๆ แต่เขาไม่ใส่ใจ "ท่านประธาน?"

วินเซนต์ชะงักไปหน่อยหนึ่ง ดวงตาสีแดงมีริ้วรอยพิศวง

"หมอนั่นสบายดี" ชายหนุ่มกล่าวออกมาในที่สุด เสียงถูกกดให้แผ่วเบาลงจนแทบไม่ได้ยิน "เส็ง เจโนวาไม่ได้อยู่กับรูฟัส ชินระจริง ๆ หรือ?"

คำถามตรงไปตรงมาทำให้เส็งคิดถึงกล่องสีดำในอ้อมแขนของผู้เป็นนาย...ประธานกอดมันไว้แนบแน่นด้วยท่าทางที่บ่งชัดว่ายอมเสียทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่มีไปได้โดยไม่ลังเล ถ้าแลกกับความปลอดภัยของสิ่งนี้

เส็งมองวินเซนต์ด้วยสายตาที่แสดงความไม่ไว้วางใจอย่างสิ้นเชิง

"พวกนายจะเอาเจโนวาไปทำอะไร" วินเซนต์ถามต่อ ดูเหมือนเขาจะลืมไปแล้วว่าตัวเองเพิ่งเป็นคนบอกไปหยก ๆ ว่านี่ไม่ใช่เวลาคุย "รูฟัส ชินระวางแผนอะไรอยู่"

"จะให้ฉันตอบคำถามนั่นกับคนที่อยู่กับเด็กที่จะแย่งเจโนวาไปจากพวกฉันงั้นหรือ?" เส็งถามกลับ

"นั่นไม่ใช่คำตอบนะ" ดวงตาสีแดงของวินเซนต์หรี่ลงด้วยความไม่พอใจ "แล้วก็ไม่ใช่คำพูดที่น่าจะพูดกับคนที่ช่วยชีวิตนายไว้ด้วย"

"สำหรับฉัน อวาแลนซ์ไม่ใช่พระเอกหรอกนะ" เส็งตอบโต้ "จะให้ฉันคิดว่านายช่วยฉันโดยไม่ได้อะไรตอบแทนอย่างนั้นเหรอ?"

วินเซนต์มองเขา รอยยิ้มเจือจางผุดขึ้นบนใบหน้าที่ดูเหมือนจะแฝงไว้ด้วยแววเศร้าเป็นนิตย์นั่น "นั่นสินะ" เขาพูด "ฉันไม่น่าคัดค้านคาดาจเลยตอนที่เขาจะใช้นายเป็นตัวประกันต่อรองรูฟัสแลกเปลี่ยนกับเจโนวา"

มือที่แตกยับของเส็งรั้งผ้าคลุมแดงของวินเซนต์ที่เรี่ยอยู่กับพื้นข้างตัว กำขยุ้มจนเจ้าของเสื้อคลุมรู้สึกถึงแรงดึงที่คอ เส็งคำรามออกมาอย่างยากลำบาก "เด็กนั่นเป็นใคร วินเซนต์?"

วินเซนต์ทอดสายตามองเส็งที่ยังนอนยับเยินอยู่ที่พื้น ครึ่งเป็นครึ่งตาย ครึ่งทุพลภาพ หากเมื่อเอ่ยถึงรูฟัส ชินระ ดวงตาแทบปิดกลับเปล่งประกายข่มขู่กดดันอย่างไม่พักพะวงถึงสังขารตัวเอง...วินเซนต์ถอนใจ "ไม่ใช่...คนนั้น...แต่เป็น...พวกนั้น"

เส็งทำตาปริบ ๆ กับรูปพหูพจน์ที่ถูกแก้ไข "พวกนั้น?"

"ใช่ ในความมืดที่ภูเขาเหนือ นายอาจเห็นไม่ถนัด แต่คนที่โจมตีชินระ ไม่ได้มีแค่คนเดียว" วินเซนต์พูดต่อเรื่อย ๆ "คาดาจเป็นคนปรากฏตัวขึ้นเผชิญหน้ากับพวกนาย ยาซูเป็นเจ้าของกระสุนปืนนัดแรกที่ยิงเจาะไหล่" นิ้วสีทองของวินเซนต์ลูบไปบนบาดแผลภายใต้ผ้าพันสีหม่น "และลอซเป็นคนที่ช็อตนายกับอิริน่าจนหมดสติ"

"อิริน่า!?!" เส็งอุทาน

"เธอนอนอยู่ข้าง ๆ นายตลอดเวลา" วินเซนต์พยักเพยิดข้ามตัวเส็งไปอีกทาง "แต่ก็ไม่น่าแปลกหรอกนะถ้านายจะไม่รู้ตัว"

เส็งพยายามกระเสือกกระสนเอี้ยวตัวหันมองแม้คอจะลั่นเปรี๊ยะ ใบหน้าของเขาอาบด้วยความวิตกทุกข์ร้อนเมื่อพิสูจน์แล้วว่ามันเป็นความจริง "อิริน่าควรจะขับเฮลิคอปเตอร์พาท่านประธานหนีไป…" เขาคราง

"เธอกระโดดลงมาตอนที่ลอซช็อตนาย" วินเซนต์เฉลย "ดูเหมือนว่าเธอจะชอบนายนะ"

"แล้วประธาน?" เส็งลนลานถาม เขาลืมไปแล้วว่าเมื่อกี้ยังตั้งแง่ว่าวินเซนต์อยู่ฝ่ายตรงข้าม

"ปลอดภัย ฉันบอกแล้วว่าปลอดภัย" วินเซนต์พูดอย่างไม่คิดมาก "ลูกน้องผมแดงของนายรู้หลบเป็นปีกรู้หลีกเป็นหางดีมาก เขาเข้าประจำที่นักบินแทนอิริน่าแทบจะทันทีที่เธอลงไป แล้วพารูฟัส ชินระหนีไปโดยไม่แม้แต่จะหันมามองชะตากรรมของนายกับเธอด้วยซ้ำ"

เส็งถอนหายใจยาวด้วยความโล่งอก...เขารู้ว่าวินเซนต์กำลังตำหนิวิธีการอันเหี้ยมเกรียมของเรโน แต่นั่นเป็นการตัดสินใจที่ถูกต้องที่สุดแล้วในฐานะทาร์ค ไม่มีอะไรสำคัญกว่าความปลอดภัยของประธาน อิริน่าต่างหากที่บกพร่อง...การกระทำเอาแต่ใจตัวของเธอจะทำให้ประธานตกอยู่ในอันตราย

"ฉันเคยแอบหวังว่าประธานคนใหม่ของบริษัทชินระจะมีความรู้คิดและไม่เดินซ้ำรอยเดิมของพ่อ" วินเซนต์พูดเรื่อย ๆ ดวงตาสีแดงกวาดไปตามใบหน้าของเส็งอย่างจะหาริ้วรอยจับผิด "แต่อุตส่าห์ไปเปิดผนึกกล่องของแพนดอราที่ควรจะปิดตายไปแล้วแบบนี้ รูฟัส ชินระ ก็ไม่ได้ดีไปกว่ากันเลยนี่นะ"

"นายจะไปรู้อะไร" เส็งพูดเสียงแผ่ว ในใจเขาคิดถึงร่องรอยของจีโอสติกมาที่ลุกลามขึ้นอย่างน่ากลัวบนมือของประธาน หน้าอกที่เกร็งไว้ไม่ให้ขยับมากเจ็บแปลบ "เราไปเพื่อสืบหาร่องรอยของเซฟิรอธ"

"ฟังดูไม่ค่อยมีเหตุผลเท่าไหร่นะว่ามั้ย?" วินเซนต์เลิกคิ้ว

เส็งไม่ตอบ

วินเซนต์ไม่ต่อล้อต่อเถียงอะไรอีก เขาหันกลับไปค้นอะไรกุกกักอยู่ทางเบื้องหลัง ปล่อยให้บรรยากาศถูกครอบคลุมด้วยความเงียบจนน่าอึดอัด เส็งหลับตา ครุ่นคิดประมวลเหตุการณ์เท่าที่สมองอันบอบช้ำจะสามารถประมวล...ถ้าสิ่งที่วินเซนต์พูดเป็นความจริง อย่างน้อยที่สุด ท่านประธานก็ปลอดภัย...แต่ถ้าเขากับอิริน่าอยู่ที่นี่ นั่นหมายความว่าผู้ที่คอยอารักขาอยู่ข้างกายท่านประธานเหลือเพียงแค่รู้ดกับเรโน...ถึงแม้ทั้งสองคนจะมีฝีมือและมันสมองเป็นที่เชื่อถือได้ แต่จำนวนเพียงสองไม่เพียงพอเลยสำหรับเวลาที่ไม่รู้ว่าใครเป็นมิตรใครเป็นศัตรูอย่างนี้...

"นี่วันที่เท่าไหร่แล้ว?" เส็งถามทั้ง ๆ ยังหลับตา

"โทษที ฉันไม่ได้ดูปฏิทินมาตั้งนานแล้ว" วินเซนต์ตอบหน้าตาเฉย "แต่นับจากวันที่ภูเขาเหนือ มันก็ห้าวันมาแล้วละ"

"อะไรนะ?" เส็งลืมตาขึ้นทันที "นี่ฉันหมดสติไปนานขนาดนี้เชียว?"

"อาการนายสาหัสมากนะ" วินเซนต์ยักไหล่ เขากดไหล่เส็งที่ตั้งท่าจะพยายามลุกขึ้น แล้วปลดเสื้อนอกที่คลุมอยู่หลวม ๆ ออกเพื่อเปิดรอยแผลที่ถูกพันเอาไว้เรียบร้อยข้างใต้นั้น "บอกตามตรง ฉันไม่แน่ใจด้วยซ้ำว่านายจะกลับเป็นปกติเหมือนเดิมได้หรือเปล่า"

เส็งรู้ตัวว่าเขาควรเป็นห่วงอิริน่า เธอเป็นผู้หญิง ร่างกายเธออ่อนแอกว่าเขา และเธอก็กระโดดลงมาจากเฮลิคอปเตอร์เพราะหวังจะช่วยเขา แต่ว่า...เมื่อรู้สึกตัว เขาก็คิดถึงแต่เรื่องของประธาน "ถ้านานขนาดนั้น ท่านประธาน..."

วินเซนต์เหลือบตาสีแดงมองเส็ง มือยังง่วนอยู่กับการแกะผ้าพันแผลออก "ฉันละรำคาญไอ้การหายใจเข้าเป็นประธาน หายใจออกเป็นประธานของนายซะจริง ทาร์คเป็นแบบนี้ทุกคนหรือเปล่า?"

เส็งทำตาปริบ ๆ ถ้าจำไม่ผิด คนตรงหน้าเขานี่ก็เคยเป็นทาร์คมาก่อน...ถึงจะนานมากแล้วก็เถอะ

เสียงฝีเท้าที่ดังขึ้นเบื้องหน้าอาคารเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจของคนทั้งคู่ไปเสียจากบทสนทนาที่ยังไม่สามารถหาบทสรุป ร่างสูงใหญ่ของชายคนหนึ่งปรากฏขึ้น บดบังแสงจันทร์ที่ทอลอดเข้ามาได้เพียงจางบาง เส็งขมวดคิ้ว พยายามเพ่งมองผู้ที่เข้ามาใหม่ ผมสีเงินและตาสีเขียววาวเรืองในความมืด เส็งเกร็งจนกระดูกลั่นเปรี๊ยะเมื่อกระแสแห่งความทรงจำวูบเข้ามาในสมองของเขา แล่นปราดเหมือนสายฟ้าฟาด

เซฟิรอธ!!

"วินเซนต์ น้ำร้อน" เสียงทุ้มต่ำแหบห้าวดังขึ้น

"ขอบใจนะลอซ" วินเซนต์ตอบ เขาพยักเพยิดไปที่พื้นข้างตัว "วางไว้ตรงนี้เลย"

ร่างนั้นเดินใกล้เข้ามา...แสงจันทร์ที่กลับมาทอประกายสาดส่องอย่างอ่อนโยนอยู่เบื้องหลังทำให้เส็งมองเห็นได้ถนัด...ไม่ใช่เซฟิรอธ...เขารู้สึกว่ากล้ามเนื้อที่แข็งขึงค่อยคลายลง...ไม่ใช่เซฟิรอธ...ร่างกายนั้นสูงใหญ่บึกบึนก็จริง แต่ก็ดูออกว่าเป็นเพียงเด็กหนุ่มที่ยังเจริญเติบโตไม่เต็มที่ เส้นผมสีเงินเหมือนกัน หากแต่ตัดสั้นและหวีเสยไว้ด้านหลัง มีเพียงดวงตาสีเขียวอมทองคู่นั้นเท่านั้นที่ดูอย่างไรก็ไม่ผิดเพี้ยนจากเซฟิรอธเลยแม้แต่น้อย

เด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นวางภาชนะใส่น้ำร้อนลงบนพื้นตรงที่วินเซนต์ระบุ ควันร้อน ๆ ยังระเหยเจือจาง ดวงตาสีเขียวนั่นตวัดมองเขาชั่วแว่บ ก่อนที่จะยิ้มออกมาด้วยทีท่าที่เหมือนกำลังกัดเขี้ยวตัวเองมากกว่าอื่นเมื่อเห็นว่าเขาไม่ได้กำลังหลับตาอยู่

เส็งจำได้ในทันที...เจ้าของรอยยิ้มนี้แหละที่ทำร้ายเขาจนหมดสติที่ถ้ำนั่น

"ฟื้นแล้วเหรอ" เสียงแหบห้าวแสดงความยินดีอย่างจริงใจจนเส็งงุนงง พร้อมกับโน้มใบหน้ามาหาจนแทบชิด "ดีจัง"

"ลอซ" วินเซนต์เรียก "น้ำนี่ร้อนไปหน่อย ขอน้ำเย็นมาเติมหน่อยได้ไหม ไม่เอาน้ำที่มีเจโนวานะ"

เด็กหนุ่มหันกลับไป รับภาชนะใบเล็ก ๆ จากมือวินเซนต์ที่ยื่นส่งให้แล้วเดินออกไป วินเซนต์หันมาหาเส็งอีกครั้ง พร้อมกับผ้าที่ชุบน้ำร้อนเมื่อครู่บิดหมาด ๆ เขาลงมือเช็ดไปตามหน้าตาเนื้อตัวให้คนเจ็บอย่างเบามือ

"เด็กเมื่อกี้" เส็งครางออกมาแผ่วเบา เขารู้สึกเหมือนเป็นสัตว์เหยื่อที่เพิ่งรอดพ้นจากคมเขี้ยวของสิงโตมาหมาด ๆ

"ลอซ" วินเซนต์ตอบ มือยังลูบไล้ไปบนบาดแผลอย่างระมัดระวัง

"ตอนแรก...ฉันคิดว่าเซฟิรอธ" เขาคิดถึงดวงตาสีเขียววาวโรจน์ที่จับจ้อง

วินเซนต์ชะงักมือ

เส็งรู้สึกถึงพิรุธ

"สัญชาตญาณดีนี่ สมแล้วที่รูฟัส ชินระไว้ใจให้เป็นหัวหน้าทาร์ค" วินเซนต์ทำท่าคล้ายแย้มริมฝีปากออกเล็กน้อย "ใช่ เด็กคนนั้นคือเซฟิรอธ"

"หา?" เส็งงุนงง

"ไม่ใช่แค่ลอซ แต่ยาซูและคาดาจด้วย" วินเซนต์เช็ดตัวต่อไป "พวกเขาคือเซฟิรอธ"

"หมายความว่ายังไง?" เส็งถาม ใจเขากระหวัดไปถึงโฮโจ...อาจเป็นได้ว่าไอ้นักวิทยาศาสตร์โรคจิตนั่นอาจจะแอบเก็บโปรเจคนรกอะไรเอาไว้ในไทม์แคปซูลที่พวกเขาค้นหาไม่พบ "ร่างโคลนของเซฟิรอธงั้นเหรอ?"

"ไม่ใช่" วินเซนต์ตอบ เขาละมือจากการเช็ดถูเนื้อตัวท่อนบนของเส็งเมื่อเห็นว่ามันสะอาดดีแล้ว "เด็กพวกนั้นเกิดจากการรวมตัวกันของพลังวิญญาณที่เข้มข้นของเซฟิรอธที่หลุดออกมาจากไลฟ์สตรีม" วินเซนต์เทยาล้างแผลลงบนกอซพับ "ฉันคิดว่ามันน่าจะมาจากจิตที่มุ่งมั่นจะกลับมามีชีวิตอีกครั้งของเขา"

เส็งอ้าปากเกร็ง หากไม่มีเสียงร้อง เมื่อวินเซนต์โปะกอซแผ่นนั้นลงบนแผลกลัดหนองที่หน้าอกของเขา แล้วลงมือถูไปมาแรง ๆ เพื่อขัดเอาหนองและเศษเนื้อตายออกให้หมด

"ฉันไม่รู้หรอกนะว่ามันเป็นความตั้งใจของเซฟิรอธเองหรือเปล่า ในกระแสธารแห่งชีวิตที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ภายใต้ผืนดินนั่นมีอะไรหลายอย่างที่เหนือความคาดหมาย...บางทีมันก็อาจจะเป็นสิ่งที่อยู่เหนือความควบคุมของเขาก็ได้" วินเซนต์พูดต่อเรื่อย ๆ "เด็กพวกนั้นเป็นเซฟิรอธที่ไม่ใช่เซฟิรอธ นอกจากความทรงจำขาด ๆ หาย ๆ บางช่วงและความรู้สึกอันรุนแรงบางอย่างที่ถ่ายทอดมาจากเซฟิรอธแล้ว พวกเขาก็ไม่มีอะไรที่แตกต่างจากเด็กธรรมดาทั่ว ๆ ไปเลย"

เส็งคิดไปถึงท่วงท่าการตวัดดาบและการจู่โจมที่รุนแรงเกรี้ยวกราดของคาดาจแล้วรู้สึกว่าคำว่า 'ไม่มีอะไรแตกต่างจากเด็กธรรมดา' เป็นคำที่ระคายหูอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

"เขาไม่ได้จู่โจมนายเพราะเห็นว่านายเป็นศัตรู แต่เพราะต้องการเจโนวาที่อยู่ในครอบครองของพวกนายต่างหาก" วินเซนต์อธิบาย เขาอ่านความรู้สึกของเส็งออกจากสายตาคัดค้านนั่น "คงไม่ลืมนะว่าความรู้สึกที่รุนแรงที่สุดของเซฟิรอธคือความรักที่มีต่อเจโนวา ที่เขาเชื่อว่าเป็นแม่"

เส็งครางในคอ "ฉันหวังว่าเด็กพวกนั้นคงไม่ได้รับความทรงจำในส่วนของการเรียกเมเทโอมาถล่มโลกมาจากเซฟิรอธด้วยนะ"

"ความทรงจำน่ะดูเหมือนจะมี" วินเซนต์พูด เขาละมือจากบาดแผลที่ทำความสะอาดเรียบร้อยแล้วไปหยิบกอซสะอาดอีกอันมาปิด "แต่ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก ลำพังพลังของพวกเขาเองไม่น่าจะพอ แต่ถ้าเป็นหลังจากที่เขาได้เจโนวามาแล้วรียูเนี่ยนตัวเองกลายเป็นเซฟิรอธเรียบร้อยแล้วละก็..."

"อะไรนะ!" เส็งกระเด้งขึ้นมาจากพื้นที่นอนอยู่ด้วยความตกใจจนลืมเจ็บ

"นอนลงไป" วินเซนต์กดบ่าของเส็งให้ลงนอนกับพื้นตามเดิม

"นายเพิ่งพูดว่าถ้าเด็กนั่นกินเจโนว่าแล้วจะกลายเป็นเซฟิรอธ..." เส็งระล่ำระลัก

"รียูเนี่ยนไม่ใช่การกิน" วินเซนต์คำราม "เด็กพวกนั้นไม่มีร่างเนื้อ พวกเขาเป็นกลุ่มก้อนพลังงาน เมื่อไรก็ตามที่เขาได้เซลล์เจโนวาที่มีความสามารถในการก่อร่างสร้างตัวตน ร่างเนื้อจะถูกสร้างขึ้น และกลับไปเป็นสิ่งที่พวกเขาเป็นมาตั้งแต่ต้น" วินเซนต์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบสนิท "เซฟิรอธ"

เส็งสะดุดลมหายใจ "นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกัน"

วินเซนต์ยักไหล่ "ฉันก็ไม่รู้"

"แล้วนายรู้ได้ยังไง?" คำถามมากมายรันบนสมองของเส็ง แทบจะในเวลาเดียวกันกับที่ปากของเขาพ่นคำเหล่านั้นออกมา "ทำไมนายถึงรู้เรื่องทั้งหมดนี่ ทำไมนายถึงมาอยู่กับเด็กพวกนี้ นายกำลังทำอะไรอยู่ ทั้ง ๆ ที่หายนะกำลังจะมาถึงโลก ทำไมนายถึงดูเหมือนกำลังเป็นมิตรกับคนที่กำลังจะทำลายดาวดวงนี้?"

วินเซนต์นิ่งเงียบไปครู่ใหญ่ ก่อนจะเปิดปากขึ้นช้า ๆ "ฉันเป็นคนที่เห็นเหตุการณ์มาตั้งแต่ต้น"

"ว่าไงนะ?"

"ฉันเป็นคนที่เห็นเหตุการณ์มาตั้งแต่ต้น" วินเซนต์กล่าวซ้ำ "ฉันอยู่ที่นั่นตอนที่กลุ่มก้อนพลังงานเข้มข้นที่ฉันจำได้ดีว่ามันเป็นของเซฟิรอธเริ่มรวมตัวกันขึ้นเป็นลอซ ฉันอยู่ดูด้วยความสับสนจนกระทั่งตามมาด้วยยาซูและคาดาจ ฉันเป็นคนแรกที่ตาของพวกเขามองเห็น ฉันเป็นคนพาพวกเขามาที่อาจิธนี่ เป็นคนตั้งชื่อ แล้วก็สอนวิธีการดำรงชีวิตขั้นต้นให้พวกเขาด้วย"

เส็งอ้าปากค้าง ดวงตาสีแดงของวินเซนต์หลุบต่ำ นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่คนตรงหน้าไม่ยอมสบตาเขา

"แทนที่นายจะกระทืบมันให้ตายตั้งแต่ตอนยังไม่เป็นตัวเป็นตน นายกลับนั่งยอง ๆ ดูจนกระทั่งมันลืมตาร้องแว้เรียกนายว่าแม่ แล้วก็หอบหิ้วมันกลับมาเลี้ยงงั้นเหรอ?" เส็งถาม "ทั้ง ๆ ที่นายก็รู้ว่ามันจะโตขึ้นเป็นเซฟิรอธเนี่ยนะ?"

"ฉันรู้ว่าพวกเขาเป็นพลังชีวิตของเซฟิรอธ" วินเซนต์ตอบโดยไม่เถียง "แต่ตอนนั้นฉันยังไม่รู้เรื่องรียูเนี่ยนจนกระทั่งยาซูเล่าให้ฟังว่ามีความทรงจำและความรู้สึกอะไรบ้างที่เซฟิรอธถ่ายทอดมาในหัวของพวกเขา...นายจะให้ฉันทำยังไงล่ะ? ถึงจะมีร่างกายแบบนั้น แต่ความจริงแล้วพวกเขาก็เป็นแค่เด็กที่เพิ่งเกิดได้ไม่กี่วัน ไม่เคยผ่านประสบการณ์การใช้ชีวิตอยู่ในฐานะมนุษย์มาก่อนเลยนะ"

เส็งรู้สึกว่าวินเซนต์ปัญญาอ่อนอย่างแรง นี่ไม่ใช่การเก็บลูกหมาหรือลูกแมวกำพร้าแม่มาเลี้ยงนะ เจ้าตัวแดง ๆ ตรงหน้านี่แยกความแตกต่างระหว่างปัจเจกมโนธรรมกับการช่วยเหลือคนเป็นล้านบนดาวดวงนี้ไม่ออกหรือไง "พอรู้แล้วแทนที่นายจะรีบทำลายพวกมันเสียก่อนจะทำสำเร็จ นายกลับช่วยพวกมันตามหาเจโนวา" เส็งพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงคั่งแค้น "นายอยากจะให้เซฟิรอธกลับมาหรือยังไง?"

"เด็กพวกนี้ไม่ใช่เซฟิรอธ!!" วินเซนต์พูดอย่างดุดัน เสียงเกร็งกระซิบ หากก้าวร้าวอย่างที่เส็งไม่เคยเห็นจากชายที่ชื่อว่าอารมณ์เยือกเย็นเป็นที่สุดคนนี้มาก่อน "พวกเขาเกิดมาจากพลังของเซฟิรอธก็จริง แต่พวกเขาก็มีชีวิตเป็นของตัวเอง เซฟิรอธไม่ได้ชักเชิดเขาเหมือนที่เคยชักเชิดคนอื่น ๆ ใช่ พวกเขามีความทรงจำของเซฟิรอธ แต่มันก็เป็นแค่ภาพขาด ๆ หาย ๆ ในหัวที่แทบจะปะติดปะต่อไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำ เขารู้เจตนารมณ์ของเซฟิรอธ แต่ไม่รู้ว่าจะต้องสานต่อไปเพื่ออะไร สิ่งเดียวที่สำคัญสำหรับพวกเขาก็คือเจโนวา เขารู้แค่เจโนวาเป็นแม่ และมันก็แค่การร่ำร้องหาแม่ของเด็ก ๆ เท่านั้นเอง เขาไม่ได้อยากจะรียูเนี่ยน เซฟิรอธคือตัวตนที่แท้จริงที่เขาไม่รู้จัก ถ้าหมอนั่นกลับมาแล้วเขาจะต้องหายไป แล้วเขาจะอยากให้มันกลับมาทำไม ฟังนะเส็ง สิ่งที่เขาต้องการก็คือ อยากจะอยู่กับแม่เท่านั้นเอง" วินเซนต์พูดยาวเหยียดอย่างอัดอั้นตันใจ "ถ้าจะถามว่าใครกันที่เป็นตัวยุ่ง ฉันก็ขอบอกว่ารูฟัส ชินระนั่นแหละที่เป็นตัวยุ่ง เด็กพวกนั้นคิดแค่จะไปที่ภูเขาเพื่อหาแม่ แต่พอไปถึงก็พบว่าแม่ถูกผนึกอยู่ในเงื้อมมือของใครคนหนึ่งซึ่งไม่ใช่มิตรในความทรงจำขาด ๆ หาย ๆ ของเขา นายคิดว่าพวกเขาจะทำยังไงล่ะ? ถึงยังไงเขาก็มีความรุนแรงบ้าคลั่งของเซฟิรอธอยู่ ที่นายกับอิริน่าไม่ตายก็เพราะฉันเข้าไปขัดขวางไว้ทันต่างหาก"

เส็งอ้าปากค้าง เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก

"พวกนายทำทุกอย่างพังหมดโดยที่ไม่รู้หรอกว่าฉันใช้ความพยายามแค่ไหนที่จะแยกความทรงจำอันสับสนของเซฟิรอธออกมาจากตัวตนของพวกเขา เพื่อให้พวกเขารู้สึกตัวว่าเขาสามารถมีชีวิตเป็นของตัวเองได้โดยไม่ต้องไปสนใจสิ่งที่เซฟิรอธถ่ายทอดมาให้" วินเซนต์พูดต่อ เล็บสีทองจิกลงบนต้นแขนของเส็งอย่างลืมตัว "ตอนนี้ไม่ว่าฉันจะพูดอย่างไร ทุกคนที่คิดจะแย่งแม่ไปจากเขาก็คือศัตรูทั้งหมดแล้ว คนที่บีบให้พวกเขาคิดและทำทุกอย่างที่เป็นอยู่นี่ก็คือพวกนายเอง เข้าใจไว้ด้วยนะ!"

"วินเซนต์!!" ลอซโผล่มาจากไหนไม่รู้ ถลันเข้ามาพร้อมกับภาชนะใส่น้ำที่หกเรี่ยหกราดเพราะคนถือไม่ใส่ใจ ท่าทางตื่นตระหนกเต็มที่ "เป็นอะไร! เกิดอะไรขึ้น!"

วินเซนต์หันไปหาลอซ เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวว่าฤทธิ์โทสะทำให้เสียงของเขาดังขึ้นจนลอซที่กำลังจะเอาน้ำเข้ามาให้ตกใจคิดว่าเกิดอะไรร้ายแรงขึ้น เขารีบคว้ามือของลอซที่ทำท่าจะปรี่เข้าไปหาเส็งซึ่งดูเหมือนจะเป็นตัวต้นเหตุ "ไม่มีอะไรหรอกลอซ ฉันแค่เสียงดังไปหน่อย" เขารีบห้ามก่อนที่ลอซจะตรงเข้าเหยียบยอดอกที่เพิ่งทำแผลเสร็จไปหมาด ๆ ของเส็ง

ชายหนุ่มผมดำนอนตัวเกร็งไม่ขยับ ไม่กล้าแม้แต่จะหายใจ

"ฉันได้ยินเสียงนายตะโกน" ลอซคำราม สายตาที่เต็มไปด้วยความโกรธพุ่งตรงมาที่เส็งโดยไม่สนใจว่าอีกฝ่ายยังนอนแบ่บอยู่ในสภาพที่ไม่สามารถแม้แต่จะลุกขึ้นมาตบยุงสักตัวด้วยซ้ำ

"ไม่มีอะไรจริง ๆ นะ เชื่อฉัน" วินเซนต์พูดเบา ๆ เนิบ ๆ เหมือนที่เคยทำเป็นประจำเพื่อยืนยันว่าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้นทั้งนั้น ใบหน้าเรียบเฉยเป็นนิตย์ออกจะมีรอยยิ้มนิดหน่อยเมื่อลอซหันมาหาเขาด้วยทีท่าลังเล "ฉันขอทำแผลให้เขาเดี๋ยวเดียว เดี๋ยวจะออกไป นายก็ออกไปรอข้างนอกกับยาซูกับคาดาจเถอะนะ"

ลอซทำท่าฮึดฮัด แต่ในที่สุดเขาก็ออกไปแต่โดยดี เส็งเพิ่งจะรู้สึกว่าเขาหายใจโล่งคอขึ้น ส่วนวินเซนต์หันไปเก็บภาชนะใส่น้ำที่กลิ้งโค่โล่ น้ำไม่เหลือเลยสักหยด

"น่ากลัวเป็นบ้า" เส็งพูดขึ้นในที่สุด "อย่างกับจงอางหวงไข่แน่ะ"

"เขาเป็นแค่เด็กเท่านั้น" วินเซนต์พูดอย่างไม่ใส่ใจ "ทำอะไรลงไปก็ด้วยอารมณ์ความรู้สึกเท่าที่คิดและเห็นตรงหน้าอย่างตรงไปตรงมา เขาคงคิดว่านายจะทำร้ายฉัน"

"ทำร้ายนาย?" เส็งก้มมองตัวเองในสภาพรุ่งริ่ง "ด้วยร่างกายแบบเนี้ยน่ะนะ"

"เด็ก ๆ ไม่รู้อะไรหรอก" วินเซนต์ตอบ

เส็งนิ่งไปครู่ใหญ่ในขณะที่ปล่อยให้วินเซนต์ทำแผล เขารู้สึกว่าตัวเองดีขึ้นมากกว่าตอนที่เพิ่งตื่นขึ้นมาใหม่ ๆ บางทีอาจจะเป็นเพราะวินเซนต์แอบร่ายเวทรักษาให้เขาเป็นระยะ ๆ น่าแปลกเหมือนกันที่หมอนั่นไม่จัดการเสียให้เสร็จไปเลยในทีเดียว

"วินเซนต์" เส็งพูดออกมาในที่สุด "บางทีนายอาจจะมีความทรงจำหนหลังอะไรสักอย่างกับเด็ก เลยทำให้ไม่อยากทำร้ายเด็กพวกนี้ตั้งแต่ตอนที่เกิดมา แต่พวกเขาก็เป็นเหมือนลูกระเบิดที่ไม่มีสลัก ถึงจะพยายามเก็บถนอมสักเท่าไร มันก็ยังคงเป็นระเบิดที่สามารถจะทำลายล้างอะไรก็ได้ถ้าถูกแตะต้องโดยผู้ที่รู้เท่าไม่ถึงการณ์ ถ้าการกระทำของท่านประธานเป็นการบีบคั้นระเบิดเวลาพวกนี้ให้ระเบิดขึ้น การที่นายเลี้ยงดูและปล่อยให้ระเบิดเวลาพวกนี้มีชีวิตอยู่ก็เป็นหายนะไม่แตกต่างกันหรอกนะ"

วินเซนต์รวบเสื้อสูทขาดวิ่นที่เส็งใส่อยู่ให้เข้าที่ ดวงตาสีแดงมีประกายลึกล้ำเหมือนผู้เป็นเจ้าของกำลังรำลึกถึงอะไรสักอย่างในห้วงแห่งอดีต "ฉันรู้" เขาตอบรับด้วยเสียงแผ่วหวิว

ทั้งคู่เงียบกันไปพักใหญ่ วินเซนต์หันไปทางอิริน่า แหวกเสื้อของเธอออก เช็ดถูเนื้อตัวของเธอด้วยผ้าผืนเดียวกับที่เช็ดให้เส็งเมื่อครู่ เรือนร่างขาวที่มีริ้วรอยบอบช้ำแตกยับของเธอทำให้เส็งไม่รู้ว่าเขาควรจะหันหนีไปอีกทางหนึ่งเพื่อให้เกียรติเธอ หรือจับตามองนิ้วมือของวินเซนต์เอาไว้เพื่อปกป้องลูกน้องดี

ในที่สุดเขาก็หันไปอีกทาง ตระหนักดีว่าเขาไม่สามารถปกป้องเธอได้เลยไม่ว่าวินเซนต์จะทำอะไรก็ตาม

\-------------------------

"ตื่น นายต้องรีบกลับไปอารักขาประธานของนาย"

วินเซนต์พูดด้วยเสียงเนิบ ๆ เมื่อเขากลับเข้ามาอีกครั้งหลังจากหายตัวไปราวครึ่งชั่วโมง เส็งลืมตาที่ฝืดเคืองขึ้น เขาเพิ่งจะเริ่มเคลิ้มหลับไปได้ไม่นาน "เกิดอะไรขึ้น" เขาถาม

"พรุ่งนี้พวกเขาจะไปมิดการ์" วินเซนต์ตอบ "พวกเขาไม่เชื่อฟังฉันอีกต่อไปแล้วในส่วนที่เกี่ยวข้องกับเจโนวา เขาไม่เชื่อที่รูฟัส ชินระบอกว่าทำเจโนวาตกหายไปแล้วในระหว่างที่หลบหนี" วินเซนต์ส่งเสียงดังหึในลำคอ "สาบานกับไกอา ฉันก็ไม่เชื่อ"

เส็งกระพริบตาปริบ ๆ ใช่...เขาก็ไม่

"ยาซูกับลอซจะทำลายทุกอย่างที่เขาเชื่อว่ามันเป็นที่ซ่อนของเจโนวา เริ่มตั้งแต่สิ่งใดก็ตามที่เกี่ยวข้องกับชินระ ไปเรื่อย ๆ จนถึงอาคารบ้านเรือนและเมืองทั้งเมืองถ้าจำเป็น และแน่นอนทุกคนที่คิดจะขัดขวางจะต้องตาย" วินเซนต์เล่าต่อไป เขาก้มลงคุกเข่าระหว่างเส็งกับอิริน่า "ส่วนคาดาจจะไปหารูฟัส ชินระเพื่อให้โอกาสเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย ฉันเชื่อว่าหลังจากต่อสู้กับคลาวด์ไปแล้ว ความอดทนของคาดาจไม่เหลือมากพอที่จะค่อย ๆ พูด ค่อย ๆ จากับไอ้ขี้โกหกอย่างรูฟัส ชินระอีก มันออกจะเป็นการง่ายกว่าถ้าเขาจะฆ่ารูฟัส ชินระซะ แล้วพยายามตามหาเจโนวากันเอง ดีกว่าที่จะถูกหลอกซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า" วินเซนต์เงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับเส็ง "เด็ก ๆ น่ะ ถึงจะยังไม่ค่อยรู้อะไรมากมายนัก แต่ก็เกลียดการถูกหลอกเหมือนตัวเองเป็นคนโง่นะ"

นั่นเป็นข่าวร้ายที่สุดเท่าที่เส็งจะจินตนาการได้

"นายคงพอจะนึกภาพออก ฉันไม่คิดว่าอวาแลนซ์จะช่วยเหลือรูฟัส โดยเฉพาะเมื่อมีงานอื่นล้นมือ...พวกคาดาจมีเด็กกำพร้าของมิดการ์เป็นพวกทั้งกองทัพ นายต้องไปช่วยประธานของนายเองถ้ายังไม่อยากให้เขาตาย" วินเซนต์วางมือลงบนอกของเส็ง "ที่จริงฉันไม่อยากจะใช้เวทรักษาเต็มกำลังกับพวกนายเพราะไม่อยากให้คาดาจรู้ตัว แต่ตอนนี้ทุกอย่างมันอยู่เหนือความควบคุมของฉันแล้ว ฉันจะทำเท่าที่ทำได้ นายต้องหาทางกลับไปมิดการ์เอง ฉันจะต้องไปแจ้งข่าวกับอวาแลนซ์คนอื่น ๆ"

อำนาจของเวทรักษาที่พุ่งทะยานเข้ามาในร่างเขาเย็นเฉียบเหมือนแท่งน้ำแข็งเสียด เส็งถึงกับแอ่นร่างขึ้น ร้องไม่ออก

ทว่าเพียงชั่วครู่ ความเย็นที่แล่นพล่านก็ลดลงเหลือเพียงแค่ระอายจางบางที่ก่อความสบายเท่านั้น...ลมหายใจของเส็งค่อย ๆ ผ่อนลง เขาพยายามจับจังหวะของกระบังลม บังคับให้มันสอดคล้องกับซี่โครงที่สูดหายใจ

ซี่โครงยังหักอยู่ แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุดมันก็อยู่ในที่ในทาง

"นาย...นายจะแยกทางกับเด็ก ๆ พวกนั้นงั้นเหรอ?" เส็งถามเมื่อเขารวบรวมลมหายใจได้บ้างแล้ว ในขณะที่วินเซนต์หันไปทำอย่างเดียวกันกับอิริน่า

"ไม่มีอะไรที่ฉันทำเพื่อพวกเขาได้อีกแล้ว ความคิดเห็นของเราไม่ตรงกัน" วินเซนต์ตอบกลับเหมือนไม่รู้สึกอะไร เขาไม่หันมาเลยในขณะที่ร่างของอิริน่าเกร็งกระตุกขึ้นด้วยพลังของเวทรักษาที่อาบไปทั่วร่าง รุนแรงเช่นเดียวกับที่เส็งสัมผัสเมื่อครู่ "พวกเขายืนยันที่จะทำลายดาวทั้งดาวถ้าจำเป็น และปฏิเสธการคืนเด็กกำพร้าที่นำมาจากมิดการ์ คลาวด์ต้องไม่มีทางยอมปล่อยให้มันผ่านไปเฉย ๆ ฝ่ายหนึ่งต้องการเจโนวาถึงขั้นที่จะยอมทำลายอะไรก็ได้ และอีกฝ่ายหนึ่งก็ไม่มีทางยอมให้เจโนว่าไม่ว่าจะต้องแลกกับอะไรก็ตาม ในเมื่อทุกอย่างมันดำเนินไปถึงขั้นที่ไม่มีจุดกึ่งกลางที่พอใจทั้งสองฝ่าย และไม่อาจย้อนกลับคืน ฉันก็ต้องปล่อยให้มันเป็นไปตามวิถีทางที่มันเป็น สิ่งที่ฉันพอจะทำได้ ไม่มีอีกแล้ว"

แสงสว่างที่เอิบอาบทั่วร่างของอิริน่าวูบลดลง เช่นเดียวกับร่างที่ค่อยผ่อนคลาย...กระแสจางบางยังคงเชื่อมต่อ หากลดลงทุกที

แพขนตาของเธอเริ่มมีริ้วรอยการเคลื่อนไหว มันกระพริบถี่เหมือนปีกผีเสื้อ หากยังไม่เปิดลืม

"ฉันคิดว่าพวกเขาจะเชื่อฟังนาย" เส็งพูดต่อ เขาพยายามใช้ศอกยันตัวขึ้น ขอบคุณพระเจ้า มันรู้สึกเจ็บน้อยลงมาก เกือบจะอยู่ในระดับที่เขาคุ้นเคยด้วยซ้ำ เวทรักษาของชายหนุ่มผู้นี้ช่างน่าทึ่ง "นายเป็นคนที่เลี้ยงพวกเขามา"

"ฉันเป็นแค่รองเท้าที่ลูกเจี๊ยบเดินตามหลังฟักออกจากไข่" วินเซนต์พูดพร้อมกับละมือจากอิริน่า "เทียบกับความรักดูดดื่มที่มีต่อเจโนวาแล้ว ฉันมันก็แค่ไอ้ขี้ผง"

เส็งคิดว่าเขารู้สึกถึงกระแสแห่งความเศร้าในน้ำเสียงที่ดูเหมือนจะเรียบเฉยนั้น

เขาพอจะวาดภาพได้...จากปฏิกิริยาของคาดาจและลอซเท่าที่เขาเห็น เด็กพวกนั้นรักและเชื่อฟังวินเซนต์ไม่ใช่น้อย พวกเขาคงจะไม่เข้าใจและโกรธเคืองที่วินเซนต์ไม่เห็นด้วยกับวิธีการรุนแรงที่น่าจะเป็นวิธีที่ดีและรวดเร็วที่สุดในความคิดของพวกเขา และวินเซนต์เองก็คงจะรู้สึกเจ็บปวดที่เด็ก ๆ ยืนกรานว่าเจโนวาเป็นสิ่งที่สำคัญที่สุด

แววตาของวินเซนต์เศร้าสร้อยอยู่เสมอ หากไม่มีครั้งไหนเลยที่มันจะลึกล้ำเหมือนดั่งครั้งนี้

"วินเซนต์" เส็งพูดเสียงแผ่วหวิว "นายรักเด็กพวกนั้นสินะ"

วินเซนต์ไม่ตอบ เขาลุกขึ้นยืน ทำท่าจะเดินออกไปจากห้อง "นายมีเวลาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนฟ้าสาง"

เส็งพยายามขยับตัวลุกขึ้นบ้าง อิริน่าลืมตาแล้ว เธอขยับตัวพร้อมกับส่งเสียงร้องครางในลำคอเบา ๆ เขาหันไปหาเธอ ปิดปากเอาไว้ไม่ให้ส่งเสียง

"คนทุกคนน่ะมีบาปที่ร่ำร้องขอการอภัยอยู่ในตัวทั้งนั้นแหละ"

เส็งเงยหน้าขึ้น และพบว่าวินเซนต์ไม่ได้อยู่ที่นั่นแล้ว

fin.


End file.
